


Gender Confirmation

by nicolai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gender, Spoilers, canon fixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: Hifumi objects to the idea that physical evidence is sufficient to prove gender.





	Gender Confirmation

**Author's Note:**

> As a trans person, this bugged me, so I just wrote a quick fix it. I generally prefer the notion that he's a GNC cis boy, based on his explanation of himself, but proving someone's gender by checking their genitals is ridiculous.

“I don’t want to quibble over the details, Mr. Naegi, but I don’t think this proves that Miss Fujisaki was really a boy,” Hifumi interrupted, once we’d returned to the courtroom. 

“What do you mean?” I asked, baffled. It seemed we had to explain many things out explicitly that I would expect to be understood, especially when Yasuhiro was involved, but I couldn’t imagine why on earth Hifumi would be confused about that. We’d proved it. Sakura had confirmed it for us. “Of course, he’s a boy.” 

“No, but you see, Mr. Naegi, you’re very confused. It would make sense, I suppose, your tastes may be too bland for you to have encountered such before. But indeed, I would know! And I can explain it to you,” Hifumi’s smile was smug, but I still couldn’t figure out what he meant.

“Not to put too fine a point on it,” Celeste interjected with a small smile, “But I do believe we have physical evidence? Chihiro was most definitely a boy.” 

“I can confirm that,” Sakura agreed quietly. 

Hifumi frowned, “Well, let me explain it!” everyone quieted down and looked at him. He looked rather excited to know something that we all apparently didn’t. “Many a fine heroine has been born with rather unexpected parts and that’s actually something that 2D girls share with 3D. If someone feels like a girl inside, that is all that matters! So, Miss Fujisaki having whatever Miss Sakura confirmed is irrelevant.” 

“Puhuhu, talk about getting hung up on a technicality!” Monokuma laughed, “This is boring! Let’s move on to something a little more juicy! And the quicker we’re done with the trial, the sooner we can move on to the glorious EX-E-CUTIONS!”

“I hate to say it, but Monokuma is right,” Kyoko sighed, “Whatever Chihiro’s internal sense of gender, the body probably matched the gender listed on the e-handbook, which would still be important.” 

“But it’s disrespectful to call a girl a boy just because it’s listed wrong somewhere!” Hifumi insisted, “We should keep calling Miss Fujisaki a girl unless she, herself, wishes otherwise! Of course what the e-handbook says is important, but so is what we say!” 

“Yo, I can try to ask Chihiro’s spirit,” Yasuhiro suggested, clasping his hands in prayer, “Maybe I can find out who the murderer is too!” 

“Okay kids, I’m gonna stop you right there!” Monokuma chuckled again, “Testimony of the dead isn’t really admissible evidence, but you can vote on whatever basis you want! But about our little crossdresser, that’s definitely what he was. All your secrets were worded exactly as you’d think of them. It’s your truth, not the truth, you know? And Chihiro’s was about being a boy! Even though he dressed like a girl! I can’t say I blame him, he really did make a better girl, you know?” 

“Is that how it worked?” Byakuya commented thoughtfully, “Alright, well, Chihiro is a boy then. Let’s move on.”


End file.
